Level S Class Monster: A Vampire
by TurtlezRule95
Summary: Raph's been acting strange this week? He's been disappearing during patrol, not coming out of his room all day, and snapping at everyone for the smallest things. On top of that, he's gotten sick and Donnie can't figure out why, all they know is that he's had major blood loss and the nutrients in his stomach have almost completely vanished. What's going on with their brother Raph?
1. Revalation

**Disclaimer: I do not the characters if the 2003-2009 Turtles, the characteristics of the 2012 Turtles, or the characters of Rosario + Vampire. I only write about them from time to time, if I owned them I would be making some serious cash right about now. :)**

* * *

Chapter 1- Revelation.

It had been a quiet day in the lair. Leo practiced his katas all morning, Donnie was in his lab until lunch, and Mikey played video games and read comic books until dinner. Splinter came out for each meal, but went back to meditate in his room afterwards. Raph... Raph hadn't come out of his room all day and wouldn't answer when someone knocked. He completely cut himself from his family.

Leo was starting to worry about his little brother, but knew not to test Raph's temper when he hadn't been sleeping well for the past few days. Don't ask why just trust Leo on this one. He'd been noticing that Raph was slower in practice and in everyday life, but for some strange reason he was fine when they went on patrol every night. It was even starting to worry Donnie a little bit.

Raph acted like nothing was wrong, but everyone else knew their was something wrong with him. They didn't push Raph to talk to them because a week before Mikey had tried to push Raph to talk he ended up with a broken arm and Raph vanished for three days straight. So, no one pressured the irritable turtle to talk with them by force because it would only cause more trouble.

Splinter mostly asked Leo, Don, and Mikey to let Raph be by himself until he was ready to talk with them without being pushed. Don and Mikey agreed almost immediately with Splinter to give Raph space, but Leo was still hesitant with the decision. He knew Raph wouldn't talk to them unless he was pushed, yet he still agreed to back off Raph until his brother was ready to talk.

It took all of his will power not to ask Raph questions to check on him and see how he was doing, but he did well for a few days. Then a few days ago Raph collapsed in practice and didn't get back up. They didn't know what was wrong with him, until Donnie did a routine check up on him. Raph had grown pale and clammy over the last few hours and Donnie still hadn't found out was was wrong.

Leo walked into the lab and saw Raph laying in one of the cot's near the corner and Donnie was sitting at his computer, typing away with a blank look on his face. Leo smiled softly and walked over to Donnie and layed a hand onto Don's shoulder. Don jumps in surprise and turns around to face whoever touched him with a glare, but stops and takes a deep sigh after he sees who it is.

"Hey, Leo. How are you?" asks Don softly. Leo shakes his head and let's out a soft chuckle. "I'm not really sure anymore. How's Raph?" asks Leo, looking over at his deathly pale little brother. "I can't figure out why he's lost so much blood and nutrients in his stomach. It's confusing and stranger than ever." says Donnie with a groan. Leo smiles softly and walks over to where Raph is.

He sits down next to Raph's legs on the cot and puts his hand on top of Raph's. "Hold on, little brother. We'll help you no matter what it takes, I promise." says Leo with tears sliding down his face, with a sad smile on his face. Don looks over at his older brother talking to his unconscious little brother. "Leo, he probably can't hear you, but that's nice of you to talk with him." says Don sweetly.

Leo looks back over at Don and smiles. "Thanks, Donnie." says Leo. Don nods his head and turns back to his computer, continuing to type away at the keyboard, trying to figure out what was wrong with his brother. Leo turns his attention back on Raph, who groans and turns towards Leo. Leo freezes and looks at Raph with an open mouth.

"Raph." whispers Leo. Don hears Leo and swivels around in his chair, quickly getting out of it and going over to Raph's cot, kneeling down in front of it. "Raph, are you walking up?" asks Don, tension in his voice. Raph groans again and cracks his eyes open a few centimeters. "Donnie? Leo? Dat' you?" asks Raph weakly. Leo and Don let out a sigh of relief and look at each other.

"Don ,could you get Master Splinter and Mikey to come and greet our guest." says Leo. Don laughs and gets up, heading for the door. He stops at the door frame and turns back around to face Leo and Raph. "Welcome back, Raphie." says Donnie. Raph let's a tiny smile loose and looks back up at Leo. Don leaves the lab and goes to inform Splinter and Mikey of Raph's condition.

Leo looks back from the door to see Raph looking up at him with a blank face and he frowns. "What?" he asks. Raph looks down at the floor and let's a few tears slip from behind his closed eyes. "You all must hate me." says Raph with a shaky voice. Leo looks at Raph with wide eyes and shakes his head as Don comes back with Splinter and Mikey.

Leo grabs hold of Raph's chin, causing him to open his eyes, and look Leo in the eyes. "We could never, ever hate you, do you hear me? We love more than anything, Raphael. That's why we pushed you to talk to you, me more than anyone because we've been worried sick about you. Don't you ever feel that we hate you for being sick, got it?" says Leo firmly. Raph nods his head, looking at Leo with wide eyes.

"Okay." says Raph softly. Raph's eyes shift to the side and he sees Don, Splinter, and Mikey standing in the doorway with smiles on their faces. He flushes and looks over at Leo again. "We've got company." says Raph softly. Leo turns around and looks at his brothers and father. "How long have you guys been their?" asks Leo with a titter and smile.

Splinter steps forward and puts a hand onto Leo's shoulder. "Long enough, my son. That was well said, don't you think, Raphael?" says Splinter calmly. Raph nods and looks up at his father. "Now, do you think you can tell us why you collapsed during training, that week?" asks Splinter. Raph over at everyone and sighs deeply.

He sits up slowly and looks around at everyone again. "I guess ya' know by now dat' it was 'cause a' blood loss an' not a lota' nutrients in ma' stomach?" says Raph with question. Don and the others nod their heads in agreement and sit in the chairs scattered around the lab, from previous watches on their sick brother. They made themselves comfortable and waited for Raph to continue.

Raph gulps and looks down at his sheet. "Well, it wasn't 'cause of what ya' think. It's 'cause I haven't been feedin' well the last week, I've been havin' ta' lay low with my, um, kills." says Raph with a squeak. "KILLS!" screams everyone in shock. Raph cringes and nods his head. Leo grips onto Raph's shoulder and let's out a little chuckle.

Raph looks up at Leo with wide eyes, hinted with confusion and fear. "That's why you've been gone during patrols', isn't? You've been killing people that we're supposed to be protecting? What is wrong with you?!" screams Leo. Raph clenches his fists and closes his eyes tightly. His family looks on in shock as Raph starts to shake and tremble softly.

Mikey steps forward and tries to touch Raph's shoulder. Raph turns his head sharply towards his family, his red eyes glowing in the dim lights. Mikey backs up and leans into Don's shoulder. "Why are Raph's eyes red?" asks Mikey softly. Don shakes his head and looks over to face Mikey. "I have no idea at all. This is the first time I've seen them." explains Donnie.

Mikey and Donnie focus their attention back on Raph, who's slowly getting out of the cot and breathing heavily. "Ya' 'tink 'dat I choose ta' kill people on 'purpuse?! Ya' 'tink 'dat it's some sort a' hobby?! Ya' 'tink I CHOSE ta' be like 'dis! Well, ya' dead wrong! I hate bein' like dis'!" screams Raph as he starts to cry heavily. His family look on in shock and confusion at the things Raph just told them.

Splinter steps forward and guides Raph back to the cot to sit him back down. "Raphael, what do you mean you don't like being that way?" asks Splinter. Raph shakes his head and let's out a watery chuckle. "I'm not supposed ta' tell ya' dis' 'cause she'll get mad at me, but I guess I knew I'd have ta' tell ya' soona' a' lata'." says Raph with a shake in his voice.

Splinter looks back at his other sons, who shrug and shake their heads. Splinter sighs and looks back to Raph's immobile figure. "Who will be mad at you Raphael?" asks Splinter. Raph sighs and nods his head, looking up at Splinter in the process. "She's my sister and princess of the vampires." says Raph softly. The color drains from the others faces as they look on at Raph in horror.

Leo steps forward and stands next to Splinter, with his hands on his hips. "So, you want us to believe that you are a vampire and you're sister is the vampire princess, making you the vampire prince?" says Leo with a smile on his face. Raph nods his head ans looks up at Leo's face. Leo laughs and shakes his head in disbelievement. Raph looks at him with a frown on his face and growls.

Leo stops laughing and stares down at Raph with a frown. "Do you take us as idiots?" asks Leo. Raph's eyes widen and he just stares at Leo with a hurt expression. The others stare at Leo with wide eyes and horror, but don't say anything. "I mean, come on Raph! That sounds like some sort of comic book Mikey would read! You expect us to believe that?" asks Leo.

Raph growls and stands up to face Leo, his red eyes blazing with anger. "Ya' 'tink I'm kiddin'? Why da' shell would I kid 'bout dis'? My sister is gonna' be here any minute an' she's gonna' take it out on me! Why is dat' such a crazy ting'?!" screams Raph. Leo takes a few steps back as Raph's fangs start to grow and his growling increases ten fold.

The Rosary around his chest starts to glow an eery red and floats into the air. Raph's mask changes to a silvery-white and his figure becomes more feminine. His eyes stay a blood red and his skin fades to a pale green color. The light dims and Raph lands in a cat-like position on the floor. The others stare on in horror and amazement as Raph stands up straight and stares at them.

Mikey steps forward a few steps, despite the holds of Donnie and Leo pulling him backwards. "Raph? Are you okay?" asks Mikey softly. Raph chuckles softly and tilts his head to the side with a creepy smile on his face. "She's here." he says and looks towards the lab door. A loud crash is heard from the entrance and the others spin around with wide eyes.

"BROTHER!" a voice echos through the lair, full of anger and disappointment. Leo's head snaps to his little brother, who's just standing there with a creepy smirk on his face and a light chuckle leaving his mouth. "She's here." he whispers and makes his way to the lab door. 'What the shell is going on?' thinks Leo as he watches Raph exit the lab to greet his so called, "sister and princess of the vampires."

* * *

Review, review, review! Hope you like the beginning of my new saga/series for the Ninja Turtles and their many crossovers! XD Tell me what you think of this story. :)


	2. Dun, dun, dun!

**Disclaimer- I don not own the characters of the Ninja Turtles or the character of Rosario + Vampire. I would like to own Raphael though. But alas, I can't  
**

* * *

Chapter 2- Big Trouble

Previously on Level S Class Monster: A Vampire:

_"BROTHER!" a voice echos through the lair, full of anger and disappointment. Leo's head snaps to his little brother, who's just standing there with a creepy smirk on his face and a light chuckle leaving his mouth. "She's here." he whispers and makes his way to the lab door. 'What the shell is going on?' thinks Leo as he watches Raph exit the lab to greet his so called, "sister and princess of the vampires."_

* * *

Leo continued to look out the door from which Raph had just exited out of in shock. _'Vampire? He's a vampire?'_ ,Leo asks himself. Leo and the others walk out of the lab to Raph facing off with two girls with red eyes and a strange purple aura streaming around them. "Sister, what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" asks Raph with a sarcastic smirk on his face.

Moka growls and walks up to Raph, until their faces are inches apart from one another. "You know why I am here, Brother. And I am not amused." says Moka angrily. Raph's grin turns into a frown and he leans even closer, making it look like they were going to kiss any moment. "I do not care if you want me to come back to you or that I broke the rule, Sister." says Raph in a deadly whisper.

Kokua growls and walks up to Raph and Moka. "We don't have all day you two, father is expecting us back at the castle" she growls impatiently. Raph and Moka look at her with looks that could kill and hiss at her, causing her take a few steps back._ 'Wow, they must be really pissed at each other, if their making father wait for them to return.'_, Kokua thinks to herself.

Leo, Don, and Mikey are shaking in fear and anticipation. They had no idea what was going to happen next and it scared them. Master Splinter was acting calm as ever and not even flinching when Raph and the other girl with the silver hair had hissed at the girl with red hair. "Leo, what's going on with Raph and that girl with silver hair?" whispers Mikey.

Leo leans down towards Mikey's ear so that Raph wouldn't hear what he was saying. "I think that's the sister he was talking about. But, I'm not exactly sure what she means by 'you broke the rule'." says Leo. Mikey nods his head and looks back down at the two rival siblings with fear and anticipation. Donnie was shaking with fear and wanted to speak up, but he didn't have a death wish.

Moka growls dangerously and turns away from Raph. Raph smirks when he doesn't see Moka's rosary around her neck. "So, what happened to your rosary, sister? Lose it and dear old daddy yelled at you? Is that why you're so upset with me, because you're jealous that I can transform even with my rosary on?" laughs Raph. Kokoa's face drains to a pale white and she backs up towards the stairs.

'He is so dead.' she thinks as she hides behind the stair railing. Moka's eyes widen and her frown turns into an unpleasant smile. She slowly turns back to face Raph, who is standing there with a smug smirk on his face. "Jealous? Of you?" she asks him quietly. Raph nods and turns to look up at his brothers. Moka's hand swings around and strikes Raph across the face, a giant **SMACK!** echoing through the lair.

Kokua's hand flies to her mouth and she stares on in shock and fear, when Raph keeps his head to the side, his head hanging low, and his red eyes blazing like the sun staring at the ground. "I will never be jealous of you." says Moka, walking past Raph towards Kokua. "Come on, Kokua. We're leaving." says Moka reaching her hand out towards her little sister.

Kokua shakes her head and points back towards Raph. Moka turns around just in time to be crashed into by Raph. "MOKA!" screams Raph as he runs her down to the ground. Moka let's out a yelp and falls to the ground holding her side where Raph had elbowed her. She had a split lip from where Raph had punched her and a bruise forming on the side of her right cheek where Raph had slapped her back.

Raph stands straight up in front of her and glares down at her, like if she were a monster. She glares back up at him, but doesn't say a word. "You will never strike me again or I'll kill you, got it?" he says and grabs her by the chin. She nods her head and wrenches out of his grasp and stands up, still holding her side. Kokua slowly gets to her feet and rushes over to stand by Raph.

Raph looks up at his brothers and father with a new smirk plastered on his face. Leo shudders, Don looks at the floor, Mikey hides his face in Leo's arm, and Splinter stares straight at him, no emotion showing on his face. Raph chuckles and shakes his head before turning his attention back to his sister's. "Make yourselves at home. You're staying here with us for a few days." he says calmly.

Everyone's heads snap towards Raph with wide eyes, even Splinter's eyes show the tiniest bit of fear. "WHAT?" they all asks loudly. Raph just shrugs and a blinding light surrounds him causing everyone to shield their eyes. When the light dims, everyone looks back to see Raph transformed back to his original state and he walks off into the kitchen, everyone following his shell as he does.

* * *

I know this chapter is a little bit short and I'll try and make the next longer. In the meantime review, review, review! Tell me how you want the vampires stay to go at the lair! Should it go bad, okay, or just fine? Tell me! :)


End file.
